Kejutan di Sebuah Perayaan
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: AU/Kontes Panah Cupid adalah sebuah perayaan yang diadakan pada pertengahan bulan februari dan hanya dapat diikuti oleh perempuan dan laki-laki yang telah menginjak umur 17 tahun ke atas dan masih lajang/'Yang jadi masalah adalah, kau jelas sudah tahu perihal perjodohanku'/SasuSaku/Cupid Ino


**KEJUTAN DI SEBUAH PERAYAAN**

By Asterella Roxanne © 2019

Naruto's Character belongs Masashi Kishimoto

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

**Please, if u don't like, just leave it.**

* * *

Langkah kaki yang mengentak-entak dengan keras di atas jalan setapak itu tampak menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata. Perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda sederhana dengan rok lebar tersebut akhirnya menghentikan langkah berisiknya di depan sebuah rumah kayu bercat cokelat. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya dengan nada tak beraturan. Seseorang menyahut dengan lantang dari dalam rumah ketika ketukan dari perempuan itu semakin menjadi, menciptakan suara bising yang menyebalkan.

Pintu terbuka lebar beberapa detik kemudian, menampilkan gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap tamu tak diundang dari ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud kedatangan brutalmu di pagi yang tenang ini, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau! Jelaskan padaku, kenapa bisa ada selembar perkamen bertuliskan namaku di dalam jambangan di tengah kota itu?!" tanya si tamu dengan napas terengah-engah menahan percikapan emosi yang hampir meledak.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri dengan sikap menantang pada si tamu yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu. "Oh, itu," Ia membuang tatapannya ke kiri sambil bergumam, "Dasar Pak Tua itu, awas saja dia!" Lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, "Kita sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, Sakura. Kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura mengepal setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. "Yang jadi masalah adalah, kau jelas sudah tahu perihal perjodohanku! Apa yang kau pikirkan akan terjadi padaku jika mereka mengetahui namaku ada di sana?!"

Ino tertawa pelan. Sikap santai yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu membuat Sakura semakin geram. Jika saja Ino adalah orang lain, maka bisa ia pastikan sebuah cap merah pekat berbentuk jari-jari tangan tercetak jelas di wajah putih bak porselen itu.

"Ya ampun, santai saja, Sakura. Para orang tua-orang tua itu tidak akan ada yang tertarik dengan permainan anak muda. Mereka pasti lebih memilih berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu di pagelaran yang diadakan oleh kerajaan. Kecuali, jika mereka adalah perawan dan perjaka tua," sahut Ino dengan tawa yang sedikit keras di akhir kalimat.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulai mengacak rambut lurus dan lembut kebanggaan miliknya itu. Pertanda jika ia amat frustrasi saat ini. Sakura berdecak lalu mengambil pundak Ino dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menatap tajam tepat ke kedua mata biru Ino.

"Lagipula, tahun ini putra bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan juga akan turut serta. Kupikir—" Ino kembali melancarkan serangan untuk menghasut sahabatnya itu agar tetap ikut serta. Tetapi, belum sempat perkataan Ino tuntas, Sakura sudah memotongnya dengan kejam.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan anak bangsawan atau bahkan pangeran yang mengikuti perayaan itu! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau ikut. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Ino. Segera tuntaskan masalah ini, sebelum perayaan besok malam digelar." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Ino, mengancam, "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuaku, lebih-lebih terhadap calon tunanganku. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Ino sontak terdiam. Kedua kelopak matanya sedikit melebar. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering dan sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata saja. Tatapan ngeri ia lemparkan pada Sakura. Sembari memberikan gelengan pelan, ia pun berkata pelan, "itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa?" sahut Sakura terlampau cepat, membuat air muka Ino memucat.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Pembatalan partisipasi itu."

Sakura bergeming, Ino menunggu hingga lima menit kemudian, namun perempuan itu tetap diam.

"Sakura?"

Bukan jawaban yang Ino dapatkan, melainkan gerakan perempuan itu yang berbalik lalu berlari pergi, menjauh dari rumahnya. Ino menghela napas pasrah. Menyadari kalau ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Amat besar.

* * *

SSS

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagian besar pemuda-pemudi lajang di Kota Amphere akhirnya tiba. Pernak-pernik perayaan telah terpasang sempurna di setiap sudut taman di tengah kota dengan warna merah muda yang mendominasi. Penggung rendah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman tampak mencolok oleh dua buah jambangan identik berbahan keramik yang cukup besar, berdiameter 30 senti dan tinggi 45 senti, dengan glasir berupa _medalyon _bunga pada bagian atas dekat bibir jambangan dan corak bunga botan serta panil-panil bunga teratai berwarna biru muda di sisi tengah badan.

Kedua jambangan itu telah terisi penuh dengan perkamen-perkamen yang digulung. Di sebelah kanan adalah perkamen yang berisi nama-nama pemuda, dan di sebelah kiri adalah perkamen yang berisi nama-nama pemudi. Dua penjaga bertampang sangar menjaga ketat di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung.

Sakura mengamati kerumunan yang telah memenuhi area sekitar panggung, tampak kesal. Ia dipaksa ikut oleh Ino ke tempat ini, tetapi sekarang, perempuan itu sepertinya telah _lupa _pada dirinya dan memilih sibuk sendiri berbincang dengan pemuda-pemuda seumuran atau lebih tua dari mereka.

Sakura mengibaskan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai, merasa gerah akibat banyaknya manusia yang memadati taman. Gaun berlapis lengan panjang dengan rok lebar berwarna merah berbahan sutra yang tampak indah bukannya membuat ia semakin menawan, alih-alih membuatnya seperti seekor burung yang terperangkap dalam sangkar. Keadaan taman yang berbau pengap dipadu dengan gaun sempit yang membuatnya sesak, cukup menjadi alasan untuk kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

_Ia mual. Ia muak dan ingin segera pulang, lalu melupakan segala hal konyol yang diperbuat seenak hati oleh __Ino__. Terserah jika ia harus membayar denda atau apalah itu, itu urusan nanti. Yang terpenting adalah ... pulang!_

"Sakura!"

Baru saja Sakura akan membalikkan badannya, panggilan lantang oleh Ino menghentikan gerakannya. Kepalanya sudah hampir meledak karena riuh-rendah pemuda-pemudi norak di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan sahabatnya itu, setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"Kau mau ke mana? Tuhan, bukankah kau sudah tahu konsekuensi jika membatalkan keikutsertaan dirimu? Diam dan menurut saja, Sakura. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena berkenalan dengan seorang laki-laki," ucap Ino dengan nada keras, mengimbangi suara bising di sekitar mereka.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan menahan kesal sekaligus mencela. Masih jelas diingatannya tentang kemarin pagi, ketika ia menggedor rumah perempuan pirang di depannya ini, ekspresi Ino yang takut karena amukan darinya sangat kentara. Tetapi, lihatlah sekarang, seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

_Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosa sahabatku ini. Dan segeralah cabut nyawanya, aku sangat rela jika ia menghuni surga lebih dulu dariku_, doa Sakura dalam hati, terlampau jengkel.

"Aku―"

"_Kepada para hadirin yang mengikuti kontes ini, diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di area sekitar panggung karena acara akan segera dimulai. Sekali lagi ..._"

Ino menyeringai kejam, tidak memberikan kesempatan apapun, ia segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya mendekat ke arah panggung. Ia benar-benar bergairah akan kontes yang baru pertama kali ia ikuti ini. _Kontes Panah Cupid._

_Kontes Panah Cupid _adalah sebuah perayaan yang diadakan pada pertengahan bulan februari, tepatnya pada tanggal 14 februari dan dilaksanakan pada malam hari. Kontes ini hanya dapat diikuti oleh perempuan dan laki-laki yang telah menginjak umur 17 tahun ke atas dan masih lajang. Lajang di sini dalam artian belum bertunangan dan/atau belum menikah secara resmi dalam hukum kerajaan.

Tahapan untuk _Kontes Panah Cupid _yaitu, baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki mendaftar pada panitia dengan menyertakan surat keluarga berserta cap, kemudian menuliskan nama panjang mereka di atas perkamen yang nanti diberi oleh panitia.

Dalam kasus Sakura, karena Ino adalah teman sedari kecilnya, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa keluarga mereka berdua memiliki hubungan kekeluarga meskipun jauh, membuat Ino dengan mudah mendapatkan surat keluarga berserta cap di rumah Sakura. Pun karena Ino tahu, bahwa dalam peraturan pendaftaran_ Kontes Panah Cupid_, sama sekali tidak disebutkan jika peserta yang ingin mendaftar tidak boleh diwakilkan oleh siapapun. Akibatnya, tragedi yang menimpa Sakura ini pun terjadi.

Si Pembawa Acara kini memandu _Kontes Panah Cupid _menuju puncak, yaitu penentuan jodoh. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen di dalam jambangan sebelah kiri lalu mengumumkan dengan keras nama panjang yang tertulis di sana.

"_Suigetsu Hozuki__, silakan naik ke panggung, lalu pilihlah jodohmu di jambangan sebelah kiri."_

Laki-laki bernama depan Suigetsu maju ke atas panggung disertai dengan sorakan-sorakan penuh dukungan oleh teman-temannya. Setelah sampai di samping Si Pembawa Acara, dengan senyum merekah lebar, ia memasukkan tangannya, mengaduk-aduk sebentar isi di dalam jambangan tersebut, ia lalu mengeluarkan satu gelung perkamen. Semua yang hadir di taman tengah kota itu sejenak terdiam, merasa penasaran dengan hasil yang dipilih oleh Suigetsu, terutama para gadis yang berharap nama merekalah yang tertulis di parkamen tersebut.

"_Baiklah, silakan bacakan dengan lantang, __Suigetsu__. Tunjukkan keantusiasanmu pada gadis beruntung yang namanya tertulis di perkamen pilihanmu itu."_

Dua kata yang merangkai nama seorang gadis langsung bergaung beberapa detik setelah Si Pembawa Acara menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semua orang langsung kembali heboh dan tepuk tangan yang meriah mengantar si gadis yang berjalan pelan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Suigetsu tersenyum bangga. Gadis yang dipilihnya sangat sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Bisa dipastikan, pasangan itu akan langgeng dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ino bertepuk tangan tiada henti untuk pasangan-pasangan selanjutnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. Telinganya pekak oleh suara ribut di sekelilingnya, membuat konsentrasinya semakin terpecah.

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Si Pembawa Acara di atas panggung sana, yang pasti, setelah ia mengucapkan apalah itu, telinga Alicia berdenging semakin menjadi. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali ia melemaskan tubuh, dan terjatuh begitu saja di keadaan penuh sesak ini.

"― Sakura Haruno."

Kedua matanya yang sudah tidak fokus lagi, pendengarannya yang telah memblokir suara apapun, serta kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri, entah apa alasannya membuat Sakura mengkhayal bahwa ada seseorang menyebut namanya dengan nada datar.

_Siapakah itu?_

Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dengan keras, membuat kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang sebelumnya hendak menutup terpaksa kembali terbuka demi melihat wajah sumringah Ino.

_Kenapa dengan wajah menyebalkan itu?_

Dan sebelum kesadarannya menipis, Sakura melemparkan tatapan ke atas panggung, pada seorang pria berpakaian mewah yang memegang selembar perkamen di tangan kanannya yang juga menatap ke arahnya, lalu ... tanpa mau menunggu dengan alasan apapun, kegelapan langsung merangkulnya.

* * *

SSS

* * *

Sakura mengerang pelan sembari memegang kepala bagian kanannya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika kesadaran perlahan merasuki jiwanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan fokus pandangannya. Dan ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, segera saja ia tercengang.

Ini memang kamar tidurnya, semua barang masih tetap di tempatnya seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamar, tidak ada yang kurang ataupun bertambah. Tetapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kerumunan orang yang kini berhenti bercakap dan memandang penuh perhatian kepada dirinya.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Sakura, akhirnya kamu siuman, Sayang." Itu Ibunya, senyum manis tersungging di bibir tipis wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia itu, membuat Sakura tidak serta merta merasa tenang.

Sakura belum menjawab. Ia masih bingung. Tatapannya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruang kamarnya. Memindai setiap wajah-wajah yang menatap ke arahnya. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal di sana.

"Kita kedatangan tamu. Kamu masih ingat, bukan, Ibu pernah mengatakan jika kamu akan ditunangkan? Perkenalkan, mereka ini adalah keluarga Uchiha. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang tinggal persis di lingkaran terluar dari istana kerajaan."

Kemudian, tatapan kedua mata Sakura terpaku pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa akrab dengan laki-laki itu.

"Dia calon tunanganmu, Sakura. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu pasti merasa akrab dengannya, kan?" Ibunya kembali melancarkan pertanyaan, yang sebenarnya tidak Sakura indahkan seratus persen, karena perhatiannya masih belum teralihkan pada sosok laki-laki di sebelah kanannya itu. "Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya Si Ino Centil dari keluarga Yamanaka seberani itu mengikutsertakanmu dalam _Kontes Panah Cupid _konyol itu. Dia pasti memaksamu, bukan?"

Sakura seketika mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar sebuah kata kunci―_Kontes Panah Cupid_―oh, benar! Seketika ingatannya kembali satu-persatu, bagaikan susunan kartu domino yang tersenggol, dengan cepat satu ingatan menumbangkan ingatan lainnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sekarang berada di kamar? Bukankah semalam ia pergi dengan ...

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah si laki-laki dengan cepat, demi menemukan sebuah senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, tampak geli dengan sesuatu. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia ingat, laki-laki ini adalah ...

"Halo, Sakura. Sepertinya, kita memang benar-benar berjodoh."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Aku tahu ini gaje, honestly oneshot ini udah di tulis bertahun-tahun lalu dan sebenernya pakai original chara. Dan berhubung tema dalam fiksi ini adalah 14 februari, juga kerinduanku akan otp kesayangan, jadi yah aku upload hihihi.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa ikut Kontes itu? Coba tuangkan pandangan kalian di kolom review, agar author newbie oldie ini kembali bersemangat :"D

Salam sayang,

Asterella Roxanne.

Indonesia, February 14th 2019.


End file.
